A Knight's Lady
by Hector Enix
Summary: He waited for ages for her to finally return to him, and she finally did. Just a little whim I had; my First One-shot for Bleach. Nelliel/OC


Just a little one-shot that popped into my head after a conversation with a friend of mine. I doubt it will be more than this, a one shot, but I'm good at proving myself a surprising individual. So, My Freaky Darlings, let the love begin.

I do not own Bleach, but all Ocs are mine.

* * *

He stood still, looking over the desert of Hueco Mundo from the top of a tall dune. Multiple trees of quartz rose behind him, a sick mockery of an oasis in this barren land. The concept of the "Sands of Time" used to amuse him in this dark world, something to occupy him while he waited. He didn't know when he had stopped counting the months, or the years for that matter, but he never moved from the oasis.

Almost a century before, he had made a promise here; a promise he kept by waiting without question. He only moved to defend the grove from other hollows, though most had learned to leave the "Vasto Lord" alone, along with his grove of crystal trees. The castle was barely visible in the distance, Las Noches, and in it was little more than an annoying Shinigami who was getting ahead of himself.

"Fool.", was the only word that Alexandros said, and it was the first word he had said in ages. There had been days, he recalled while moving some of his blue hair from his face, that he wondered if he had become an Arrancar. The wondering had stopped a year ago –or was it five?- and it didn't bother him that it had. His mask, or what was left, took the form of four horns coming from his head; two curling by his ears to face in front of him, like a goat's, and the other two simply pointing back. His tanned flesh and unique build, too broad to be called athletic, were the condemning factors in the argument of his status.

He remembered taking the clothes of some poor Arrancar who came this way not too long ago, if only to cover his nude form when _she_ returned. They fit well enough, and Dracheherz rested nicely in the sash.

A cold wind blew open the haori, but his stance didn't change; arms at his sides, gaze ahead.

How long had it truly been since she had asked him to wait for her? How long had he born the kiss of the icy winds while awaiting her warm lips; How long had the symphony of silence perverted his thoughts while he waited for her divine tones? A century? Maybe three...

He didn't really care as a cero shot towards him, shot by some idiotic hollow attempting to increase it's own power. A simple bala from Alexandros tore through it and crashed into the hollow, making an explosion worthy of being mistaken for a cero's.

He had no desire to increase his own power and, perhaps by some twisted logic or a demented deity, that may have been why he had retained, Nay, Grew in strength as he did nothing but stand there and wait for her.

A small group seemed to be making it's way across the desert, coming from Las Noches; another "Recruiting Party" more than likely. It seemed that this "Aizen" didn't learn his lesson when Alexandros's bala blew half of the damned castle away a few months ago... or maybe it had been a year or two...

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as they neared; these were no dogs of the Shinigami... or at least she wasn't. After all this time, her emerald hair and figure were fresh in his mind and not a doubt clouded his mind as the minutes ticked by. Not daring to move, for fear of breaking his promise, he stood still, not taking her eyes off of her as they neared.

A minute, an hour, a Day; it didn't register as she finally stood before him, smiling apologetically. Her companions seemed tense in his field of spiritual pressure, but he barely noticed. She lifted her hand and gently cupped his cheek, the simple action flushing the tension from his muscles. He lifted his own hand to cup her cheek, both of them waiting for the words to come.

Nelliel felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she looked into Alexandros's amber orbs, wondering herself how long he had awaited her.

"You... you've stood here since that night... haven't you?", she asked, looking up at the taller Arrancar, letting her other hand come to rest on his hip. He placed his free hand on her side, wondering why she was wearing such tattered rags.

"Yes, I have M'Lady.", he said, smiling at her almost sorrowful look; he didn't blame her for the delay.

"Alex-kun...", she started, calling him the same thing she had ages ago. "I-I...I didn't mean to make you wait for me this long... I... Nnoitra-"

"Be calm, M'Lady. You asked me to wait for your return from the castle, and I have; whether or not you meant it to be a night or a millennium, I would have still waited for you.", Alexandros cut her off. Nelliel sighed and leaned her face into his palm, savoring the feeling of his skin on hers.

The last time they had met, he was a Vasto Lord and she an Espada. Somehow, love had sparked between them in this desolate wasteland, and she returned every chance she could. Then, one night, she had to return to Las Noches to check on her friends, and asked him to remain at the grove until she came back. It wasn't going to take long, perhaps an hour or three, but then Nnoitra tricked her and...

Ichigo, Orohime, Chad, Uryū, Renji, and Rukia had no clue as to what the two were talking about. They had been about to leave for Karakura town, to help fight Aizen, when Nelliel said there was something that had to be done first. Kenpachi and Byakuya had been less than pleased, but when Nelliel said that it was the one thing that Aizen feared, they let her go, though they tore open the portal to Karakura.

"I don't know if I deserve to be called your Lady anymore...", Nelliel lamented, taking comfort in the bone rattling growl that tore it's way from Alexandros's chest.

"I am forever your Knight, Nel-hime.", he countered angrily, leaning down and pressing his lips to her's with the same passion and ferocity she had fallen in love with ages before. She pulled back after a long moment, letting the hand on his cheek drift to the hole in the middle of his chest. She traced it's rim with her finger, smiling.

"And I am forever yours, my dearest dragon.", she replied softly, pressing herself to him. "But it pains me to come to you with love and new of violence."

Alexandros took the hand the touched his hole and moved it from his body, lacing his fingers with hers while wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"I am summoned for battle then?", he asked through a smile. "In my Lady's name, if I may hope for so much?"

Nelliel smiled and rested her head on his chest, giggling softly.

"In the name of the Shinigami, technically. But they are my friends...", she added, squeezing his hand. "I am sorry that our love must be delayed."

"I have waited for you, body and soul, for ages. I think that, for a few more days at least, I can await our love now that you are here.", He said firmly, burying his face in her emerald hair while his sapphire hair spilled over his shoulders and unto hers.

"This is gonna take more than a few days.", Renji remarked under his breath, getting an elbow in the ribs from Rukia for ruining the moment. The lovers seemed unfazed though.

"Days, months, years; It doesn't matter.", Nelliel stated happily, eyes closing.

"I'm an Arrancar now, my dearest Lady, and a powerful one at that.", Alexandros replied, feeling a pulse from Dracheherz. "Aizen will be blessed if he lasts a few minutes."

"And then? What will you do when you've vanquished the "demons"?", Nelliel asked seriously, looking up into his eyes.

"The only thing I'm missing is the ring, My love."

* * *

This took about a half hour, so don't expect perfection.

Not the best one-shot out there, but just something that popped into my head. For those of you wondering: yes, I am Extremely bad at taking things out of my head and putting them on the computer, especially romance. I know I should be working on Aria of the Moonless Night, but this wouldn't leave me alone.

Besides, Every author should have at least 1 one-shot under their belt. They feel good. They really do.

Oh, and for those of you wondering, Dracheherz is German for Dragon Heart, or at least it should be. I know most Resurrección names are in Spanish, and Shinigami blades are Japanese, But I like German, and I wanted to Give Alexandros a unique feel. And don't bitch about power levels or how they got to certain points; it's supposed to be a romance One-shot, not a battle. Also, I may have misplaced some characters, but hey, It's fanfiction. I'll fuck up the placement if I want to.

Thank you and Good night, my Freaky Darlings.


End file.
